Just a kiss
by G U Autum
Summary: Alerta de Spoilers, no leer si no estas al día con el manga. A mitad de su entrenamiento, Noelle tiene un momento para considerar sus sentimientos por Asta. No tengo derecho sobre la portada, ni tampoco sobre los personajes de Black clover.


**_Alerta de Spoilers, Alerta de Spoilers_**

**_No leer si no estás al día con el manga._**

**_Fuiste advertido._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Noelle sabía que estaba exagerando. Sabía que era una tontería, y que probablemente tendría que dar muchas más explicaciones si hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Pero quería tanto hacerlo!

Su entrenamiento en el reino Heart era sin dudas algo extenuante, su control sobre la magia, y el hecho de estar luchando contra una gran cantidad de enemigos extremadamente poderosos a cada momento le hacía recordar los entrenamientos de Meleonora. Pero algo necesario para volverse más fuerte, para poder proteger a la gente del reino Clover. Por eso podía seguir.

Claro que eso no tenía que ver con su situación actual.

Asta había estado entrenando en contra de un montón de personas que eran sin lugar a dudas poderosas, capaz de enfrentarse a su anti magia con facilidad y proporcionándole un gran reto al chico. Esto lo dejaba agotado a más no poder, dejando la noche solo para que él chico callera completamente rendido en su habitación, olvidándose de todo lo demás en el mundo hasta la mañana siguiente cuando volvería a entrenar, a veces sin cenar.

Lo que la ponía en su posición actual, con un plato de comida en la entrada de la habitación del chico.

No era que llevarle comida a su cuarto fuera realmente un problema, de hecho, Mimosa (quien se había mostrado bastante interesada en hacerlo ella misma) y Noelle tomaban turnos para cada que el caso se presentaba desde hace ya dos semanas de su estadía en el país extranjero.

¿Cuál era su problema entonces?

El problema que hasta ahora acomplejaba a la chica era el hecho de toparse con un Asta ya dormido, con su torso descubierto y roncando ligeramente.

Noelle ya había visto los músculos de Asta, era una cosa del día a día desde que se conocieron. Pero si tenía que ser honesta, ahora que tenía el tiempo para admirarlos, de verdad le _gustaba _lo que estaba viendo. Ella nunca había tenido verdadero interés en hombres anteriormente, todos tenían ojos agresivos que solo le generaban escalofríos de mala manera, por eso, su interés en el género opuesto no se había presentado jamás.

Hasta Asta.

Quizás fuera porque había sido el primero en no verle como un estorbo, o quizás porque era el único chico cercano a su edad que no estaba completamente e irremediablemente loco (si, Asta era un caso perdido, sin dudas, pero su locura no era _tan _mala como una manía de batallas o una obsesión con su hermana). Pero Asta era sin dudas alguien a quien ella podía encontrar… _Atractivo._

Asta no era muy alto, ella lo sobrepasaba, pero no por eso él chico perdía encanto, Mimosa y aquella chica de la capital habían visto eso en él también. Pero ninguna había tenido una vista tan privilegiada de sus músculos como ella en ese momento. Se acercó, dejando la bandeja en una mesa antes de que se le olvidase que estaba sosteniéndola.

\- De verdad… eres un cerebro de músculos- comentó, agregando la palabra intencionalmente, aunque sabía que ella no la escuchaba-. Mira que dormirte sin cenar…

Miro sus bíceps, luego sus hombros, sus pectorales. Se podía sentir sonrojar, pero no dejo de mirar, aprovechándose de esta pequeña oportunidad para grabar en su mente la imagen. Asta tenía un cuerpo que si bien no era _bonito_, era algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, sus manos estaban llenas de cayos, igual que las de ella, señales de su trabajo duro, pero en él era diferente. Cada musculo era algo que lo dejaba seguir persiguiendo su sueño, algo que lo dejaba luchar contra cualquier cosa que se pusiera delante de él y aplastarla para seguir avanzando.

Su cuerpo era un estatuto de "Nunca rendirse" y cada cicatriz que lo cubría era prueba de ello.

Noelle sonrió con algo de tristeza ante la piel más clara que las demás. Y sin tratar de contenerse como normalmente lo haría, paseó sus dedos por encima de las ya antiguas y sanadas heridas. Había… _tantas_. Cuando lucharon contra el "Ojo de la media noche" cuando se enfrentaron a los elfos, Langiris, sus entrenamientos, el Reino Diamond…

Asta siempre salía peor parado que los demás.

Pero también volvía más fuerte de cada encuentro. Siempre con la misma sonrisa y actitud positiva. Asegurando que solo debía volverse más fuerte para el futuro, sin considerar jamás que tan grave pueda ser el daño, jamás pensando en que podría no volver, porque hacerlo sería un sacrilegio para él.

Pero Noelle lo pensaba.

Pensaba en el pánico que le causaba la idea de perder a Asta. De perder a su compañero, de perder a su amigo… de perder a la persona que le había abierto los ojos. Asta era importante, no solo para ella, sino para todos… perderlo la aterraba.

\- Solo sabes preocuparme Idiotasta…- susurró, subiendo una mano hasta su cuello, había cicatrices ahí también-. No puedes ser más cuidadoso aunque dependieras de ello…

Su mano subió más, sujetando su mejilla. La cara de Asta no era el estándar de "atractivo" pero a Noelle le gustaba. La curva de su barbilla, lo redondo de sus ojos, el cómo su nariz se torcía un poco al final y su boca, un poco grande. Noelle encontraba todo encantador en su propio estilo.

Para ella Asta era atractivo.

Debió ser por eso que se quedó viendo sus labios, algo rosas, secos por la falta de hidratación que seguramente estaba pasando. Y tal vez por eso mismo que se movió antes de pensar, plantando un beso corto en los mismos.

Se alejó antes de poder realmente disfrutarlo, sacudida por la naturalidad con la que había hecho algo así. No era propio de una dama, no de la realeza, no de una Silva, no de…

\- Noelle…- le oyó murmurar a Asta, y este sonrió entre sueños.

Noelle sonrió, sintiendo como su cara se calentaba aún más. Su mente no funcionando correctamente, ella giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella y sin mirar a nadie de camino hasta su propio cuarto.

Quedaban cinco meses dos semanas en su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué hice…?- murmuró, cerrando detrás de ella al entrar en su habitación.

No iba poder dormir esa noche.

.

.

.

**_No me he pasado por el español hace tiempo en mi escritura porque estoy poniendo a prueba mi inglés, para aquellos que leen alguna otra cosa que publico. _**

**_Primer fanfic de Black Clover! Amo este manga casi tanto como amo Fairy Tail, tengo mis quejas con algunos puntos, pero no es hora de caer en eso, por ahora, dejo esta cosa que hice antes de irme de viaje aquí, y veremos que sale más adelante para este fandom. Dejen sus comentarios sobre cómo puedo mejorar o si encontraron algún tipo de error por favor, me sirven las críticas._**

**_Yuichiro fuera, paz~ :3_**


End file.
